DragonBall Dilemma 2: Different Worlds
by Lilac Moon
Summary: This the sequel to my fic DragonBall Dilemma. Ch 10 is up! Trunks and Pan find themselves in the dimension of the power rangers. Trunks and Pan meet the Zeo rangers. But trouble is coming &Trunks, Pan, and all their allies will have to band together.
1. Where are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball. That's all there is to it. It's as simple as that.

AN: Hello readers! This is the much awaited sequel to my fic DragonBall Dilemma. If you have not read DragonBall Dilemma, I suggest that you do before reading this. Otherwise, enjoy and please leave a review! Thanky!

DragonBall Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 1: Where are we?

Trunks and Pan's ship landed in a deserted area on earth. What earth they weren't sure, but earth.

"I wonder where we are?" Pan asked.

"I'm not sure Pan," Trunks replied.

"Should we fly?" she asked.

"I think it's okay until we get to civilization," Trunks said. Pan nodded as she and Trunks took flight in search for civilization.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Man, I thought people would quit trying to kill me after the Galactic Leyline thing. Guess I'm not that lucky," Jean Starwind said as he ducked behind a rock.

He and the crew of the outlaw star had come to earth after the Galactic Leyline. It was a nice change, until this afternoon when the routine bounty hunter showed up.

"Jean! How do you always get us into these situations!" Jim yelled.

"Hey! What did I do?!" Jean yelled back.

"YOU GOT US LOST! WE HAVE NO CLUE WHERE WE ARE!

"You over react Jim. I know where we are," Jean replied. Jim sighed in exasperation.

Jean and Jim dodged another round of ammunition. Suddenly, Suzuka and Aisha showed up with Melfina. Suzuka and Aisha kept the man at bay.

"This guy is good," Jean said.

"What are you and Jim doing way out here Jean?" Mel asked.

"Getting us lost," Jim retorted.

"Put a sock in it Jim," Jean replied.

~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks and Pan continued to fly. Soon they saw people. People in the middle of the desert. Pan and Trunks landed several yards away and approached the situation.

"Those people are in trouble Trunks," Pan said.

"Yea, we should help them," Trunks replied.

The man pointed his gun at Suzuka.

"Watch out Suzuka!" Jean yelled. The man never got the chance to fire. A lavender haired man and a raven-haired woman kicked him down.

The man fired at Trunks and Pan. But the bullets caused them no harm as they caught each one of them. The man's eyes widened in fear. He quickly hopped in his car and sped off.

"Who are you?" Jean asked. Trunks and Pan exchanged glances.

"My name is Trunks and this is my wife, Pan," Trunks said.

"Who are you guys, and why was that guy trying to kill all of you?" Pan asked.

"I'm Jean Starwind. And this is my crew. We travel space aboard the Outlaw Star. He was a bounty hunter. There's a few people that want me dead," Jean said.

"I'm Jim. Jim Hawking," Jim said.

"I am Suzuka. That was very impressive fighting," Suzuka said.

"I'm Aisha Klan-Klan! Of the Ctarl-Ctarl empire!" Aisha said.

"And I am Melfina, ship navigator. Thank you for saving our lives," Mel said.

"You're welcome. Since you travel space, you might be able to help us," Trunks said.

"How could we help you?" Jean asked.

"This is going to sound strange, but we're not from this dimension. Our ship was sucked through a wormhole and we ended up in this dimension," Trunks said.

"So you want us to help you find this wormhole. All right, it might be fun having you along," Jean said.

"Thanks," Trunks replied.

Trunks and Pan rode in the back of the car, while Jean drove to the ship. They boarded the Outlaw Star and took off into the vastness of space. Neither was sure how long it would be before they found the wormhole, or before they got home.

AN: I hope you liked it! This will be a crossover fic with many different shows. Let me know what you think, and if you have any shows you'd like to see me do, make your suggestions. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	2. The Outlaw Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Outlaw Star. You know the drill, so on with chapter 2!

AN: Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!

Dragon Ball Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 2: The Outlaw Star

The outlaw star exited the Earth's atmosphere.

"Welcome to the Outlaw Star. My name is Gillian, ship computer," Gillian greeted.

"Hello," Pan and Trunks said.

"So where are we headed?" Trunks asked.

"Sentinel 3, it's where we live, basically," Jean replied. Trunks nodded and took a seat next to Pan.

"Some honeymoon," Trunks said. Pan giggled.

"It's not your fault. Besides, this is proving to be very interesting," Pan replied.

"So you two just got married?" Jean asked.

"Yea," Pan replied with a happy smile.

"When we get to Sentinel 3, we'll treat you to dinner," Jean said.

"We can pay our way. We don't exactly eat like normal humans," Trunks replied.

"Well, are you human? You sure have mysterious powers that normal humans sure don't have. You can tell us, it's not like we aren't familiar with other races. I mean, look at Aisha," Jean said. Trunks and Pan decided that he was right.

"All right, I am one half, and Pan is one quarter of a race known as the saiyans," Trunks began. Throughout the trip, Trunks and Pan told them the story of the saiyans and their trials. How the planet Vegeta was destroyed, Goku's transformation, their trip to the past and their horrible reality with the androids, how their parents met and how they came to be.

"Wow, that's some story," Jean said.

"These saiyans sound like great warriors. How bout we spar sometime, I'd like to see how you both measure up to a ctarl ctarl," Aisha said.

"Sure," Trunks replied.

"We're coming in to Sentinel 3, prepare for landing everyone," Jean said. They nodded and obeyed. The Outlaw Star landed and the crew disembarked.

"Let's eat," Jean said.

"I second that," Trunks said as he held his stomach.

The crew headed off for a local restaurant.

Jean, Jim, Suzuka, and Melfina ordered good-sized meals. Aisha ordered a seven course meal. And Trunks and Pan ordered two seven course meals each. No one believed that they would be able to eat it all. After a lengthy wait, they finally got their food. The hungry saiyans began devouring their meals at an alarming rate. The crew of the Outlaw Star could barely eat their own meals, because they watched Trunks and Pan in awe. About an hour later, the pair had finished. Even Aisha was in awe.

"Where did you put all that food? If I ate that much I'd be as big as a blimp!" Jim exclaimed.

"It's just the way saiyans are. Our metabolisms are incredibly high, and we burn so much energy when we fight and spar. In fact, we never go into a battle on an empty stomach. We'd get worn out," Trunks said.

"Truly amazing. I noticed that you carry a sword. I wonder if you'd spar with me using your sword?" Suzuka said.

"Sure," Trunks replied.

Suddenly, a man dressed in a black trench coat approached their table.

"Jean Starwind?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm Jean, what's it to ya?" Jean asked. Suddenly, the man pulled a gun on him.

"Another bounty hunter," Jean said.

"I'll handle this one Jean," Trunks said.

"You stay out of this punk!" the man yelled as he fired a bullet at Trunks. Trunks caught the bullet and then drew his sword. He delivered a drop spin kick to the man, causing him to topple to the ground. Trunks brought his sword to the guys' throat and Jean approached him.

"Who keeps sending you guys? I want an answer," Jean said.

"I aint telling you nothing pal!" the man yelled. Trunks pushed the blade closer to the man's skin.

"Ahhhh... all right, I'll tell you! It was Harry McDougal's brother. Harry wants Melfina, and wants you dead!" the man blurted.

"You lie! Harry is dead!" Jean yelled.

"No, his brother got him help and they were able to save him," the man replied.

Trunks withdrew his sword and the man scrambled out of the restaurant.

Trunks and Jean paid the checks and they left. Soon, they arrived at the Starwind and Hawking offices.

"This is it, feel free to make yourselves at home. There's a spare bedroom that you two can use," Jean said.

"Thanks," Trunks said.

"No, thank you. You've saved all of our lives twice now. We owe you,' Jean said.

"No problem," Trunks replied.

"Let's all get some sleep. We have to go see Fred in the morning," Jean said.

"Not Fred Lowe!" Jim cried.

"Cool it Jim, we're running low on cash," Jean said. Jim sighed in exasperation.

"Good night everyone," Pan said as she and Trunks headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"Good night," the others replied, as they all went to bed for the night.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, the crew goes to see Fred. Another bounty hunter makes an attempt on Jean's life, and Jean spoils a kidnapping attempt on Melfina. Trunks and Pan also spar against Aisha and Suzuka! And for all you fans, there will be some Jean/Melfina romance in the future, as well as more Trunks/Pan! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Later!


	3. The Return of the McDougal Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Outlaw Star.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!

Dragon Ball Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 3: The Return of the McDougal Brothers

"Jean! How nice to see you! All of you, but who are they? New friends?" Fred Lowe asked.

"Yea, they've saved my butt from some rotten bounty hunters. This is Trunks and Pan," Jean introduced.

"Trunks, nice to meet you," Fred replied as he shook Trunks' hand and got close to him. Trunks backed away at the uncomfortable situation.

Pan bumped him away from Trunks and shook Fred's hand, the saiyan way.

"Hi, I'm Pan, Trunks' wife," Pan said through her teeth.

"Right," Fred replied in a high pitched voice, as he attempted to get his hand away from her. Jim chuckled to himself.

"So can you spot us?" Jean asked.

"I don't know Jean, I've already shelled out quite a bit for your cause," Fred replied.

"Come on Fred. These guys are after Mel, and they want me dead! I need to get the Outlaw Star in tiptop shape," Jean said.

"All right, Jean, but I expect to be paid back swiftly," Fred replied.

"Yea, yea," Jean replied as Fred handed him a check.

The crew left Fred's and headed to the place where the Outlaw Star was docked.

"What's with that guy?" Pan asked.

"Fred's a little strange, but harmless," Jean replied.

Suddenly, they were approached by another strange man in a trench coat.

"Jean Starwind?" the man asked.

"Yea, what's it to you?" Jean asked. The man didn't answer, but simply pulled out a gun. The man hastily fired the bullet. Jean choked as he saw the bullet heading straight for his heart. Trunks stepped in front of him and burst into golden flames. The bullet was reduced to dust the second it got near his aura. The bounty hunter trembled in fear.

"What the hell are you?!" he screamed. Trunks used his genuine Vegeta smirk.

"I'm way out of your league. We both know that much," Trunks replied calmly.

"Listen up, I'm only going to say this once. Go tell your boss that he doesn't need to send anymore of you pathetic losers to fight his battles. He needs to come himself, so I can rip him apart personally," Trunks replied in a very calm, yet dangerous voice. The man cowered and sloppily ran back to his vehicle and left. Trunks let his hair fall back to its lank style and lilac color.

"What the heck was that?" Jean asked in amazement.

"That was a super saiyan," Pan replied.

"You mean that you're even more powerful than you were when you defeated those others?" Jean asked.

Trunks nodded.

"What you saw is only the tip of Trunks' power," Pan said.

"I really want a good spar now!" Aisha said.

"Let's get back to the office," Jean said. They agreed and headed in that direction.

When they arrived there, they found eight guys, and none other than Harry and Ron McDougal waiting for them.

"McDougal!" Jean growled.

The eight men and Ron attacked the crew, while Harry approached Melfina.

"Stay away!" Melfina yelled.

"Come on Melfina, you're better off with me than Jean," Harry said.

"Jean! Help me!" Melfina called. Ron had Jean locked in a stranglehold.

Pan made quick work of the men and embedded her elbow into Ron McDougal's back.

"Thanks Pan," Jean said.

"Don't mention it, now go save your girl," Pan whispered. Jean nodded.

Trunks finished the rest of the men off and joined the others. They watched as Jean fought with Harry McDougal.

~*Let's let Jean handle this one,~* Pan told Trunks through their bond.

~*Okay, but I'm jumping in if he can't handle it,~*

~*He can handle it,~* Pan replied confidently.

~*How can you be sure?~* Trunks asked.

~*Just imagine if that were me, and you were trying to save me,~* Pan told him.

At that moment, Trunks understood what Pan meant. Jean loved Melfina.

"Melfina belongs with me Jean," Harry said.

"No Harry, Melfina belongs wherever she wants to belong. She isn't anyone's property. She should be the one to decide," Jean replied.

"Well Melfina?" Harry asked.

"I have chosen to be with Jean, and that decision hasn't changed," Melfina replied.

"There you have it McDougal," Jean replied. Harry took another sloppy swing at Jean. Jean blocked and kneed Harry in the stomach. Harry held his stomach in pain and dropped to his knees. Ron picked his brother up and put him in the car.

"This isn't over Starwind. When we're done with you, Melfina and the Outlaw Star will belong to us. And the rest of you will be dead," Ron promised as he left with his injured brother.

"You saved my life Jean," Melfina said as he helped her up.

"Of course, now I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do again since the Galactic Leyline," Jean said as he lifted her chin and captured her lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. They broke the kiss moments later.

"I love you Melfina," Jean said.

"I love you too Jean," Melfina replied as she snuggled into his embrace.

"That's so beautiful," Aisha said with tears.

"Cut out the waterworks," Jim replied.

"So Trunks, how about that spar?" Suzuka asked.

"Yea, Pan let's spar, woman to woman," Aisha said.

"Okay," Trunks replied.

Trunks dueled with Suzuka. His sword vs. her weapon. Trunks was very surprised at how skilled she was, but she was still no match for Trunks.

Pan and Aisha sparred furiously. Both had much fire, and neither was willing to give up any time soon. But even the fire of a ctarl ctarl was no match for the skills of a saiyan. The spars ended with Trunks and Pan as the victors.

"Wow! I haven't had a good spar like that since the strongest woman competition," Aisha said.

"Yes, it was very refreshing," Suzuka replied.

"Okay guys, let's hit the sack. We're leaving Sentinel 3 in the morning," Jean said. The others agreed and turned in for the night.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, they leave Sentinel 3 on the Outlaw Star. They have a run in with the El Dorado, and the battle is on. And the wormhole appears. Trunks and Pan board their ship and venture through the wormhole. Will it take them home? Or to another world again? Find out in chapter 4, coming soon! Thanks for reading, and please review. Bye for now!


	4. The Dimensional Wormhole

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Outlaw Star. They belong to their respective creators.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 4, hope you like it! Thanks for reading, and please review!

DragonBall Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 4: The Dimensional Wormhole

The crew of the Outlaw Star, Trunks, and Pan boarded the Outlaw Star. Jean fired up the engines, and with the help of Melfina, the Outlaw Star was soaring through space.

"So what's our mission Jean?" Aisha asked.

"We find the McDougals and the El Dorado," he replied.

"Yea, and then were gonna pulverize them!" Aisha said enthusiastically.

"Calm down Aisha," Suzuka said. After traveling the whole day, and not finding anything, Jean decided to land on a nearby planet for the night. Everyone retired to the quarters for the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ron, I think I've found them," Harry said.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I am detecting Melfina's signature on that unsettled planet that we're coming up on," Harry replied.

"Excellent, prepare to land. We'll take them by surprise," Ron ordered.

"Yes, and we will finally be rid of Jean and his meddlesome friends. Then Melfina will finally be mine," Harry said evilly.

The El Dorado landed on the tiny planet, and Harry and Ron McDougal approached the Outlaw Star.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan woke up with a start. Her saiyan senses told her something was wrong. She shook Trunks awake.

"Trunks, wake up. Tru! Wake up!" she whispered.

"Huh? What's going on?" Trunks said as he sat up in bed.

"I think we have an uninvited guest," Pan said. Trunks widened his senses and agreed with her. Pan threw on a pair of Trunks' boxers and a shirt, while Trunks put his pants on. Just as they were about to exit their room, Gillian sounded the alarm.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Gillian sounded. Jean, Jim, Suzuka, Aisha, and Melfina flew out of bed, and met Trunks and Pan outside their room.

Ron and Harry were there in front of them.

"What do you want McDougal?" Jean asked.

"I want Melfina, and I want you eliminated. My brother wants whatever makes me happy," Harry replied.

"Let's take this outside," Suzuka suggested. Ron and Harry nodded, and everyone exited the Outlaw Star.

The two groups stood facing each other on the outside in the vast openness of the planet.

Five men exited the El Dorado and approached Jean's group.

Suzuka attacked one of the men, and began to fight him. Aisha took another, while Pan and Trunks took the other three.

The first man didn't hold up long against Suzuka's advanced fighting skills. And the second man was soon down also. He didn't stand much of a chance against a ctarl ctarl. The other three men became scared, and began to fire numerous bullets at Trunks and Pan. Trunks and Pan caught every single one with minimal effort, leaving the men in complete awe. Trunks smirked and delivered a blow to each of their guts, instantly throwing them to the ground with violent thuds. Pan delivered a double roundhouse kick to the remaining man, and sent him sprawling to the ground as well.

Trunks and Pan turned their attention to Ron and Harry McDougal.

Jean and Harry were engaged in a heated battle, while Ron stood and watched the fight. Trunks and Pan saw he was not engaging the fight, and also turned to watch the fight.

Jean threw furious punches at Harry who was mostly dodging. Harry began to land a few blows on Jean.

"Oh no Jean!" Melfina cried.

"Don't worry Melfina, soon you'll be with me, where you belong," Harry called. Jean gritted his teeth in anger, and landed a devastating punch to Harry's face. He delivered a roundhouse kick, followed by an axe kick, which sent Harry to the ground.

Harry coughed and crawled to his brother.

"You've won today, but we will defeat you," Ron said as he pulled Harry into the El Dorado.

"You cowards!" Jim yelled.

Ron fired up the engines and bolted for space.

"Man, they're getting away!" Aisha yelled. Trunks didn't want to see these men hurt his new friends after he and Pan left. He stepped forward and fired a blast at the ship. The blast hit the engines, and the El Dorado nose dived to the surface, and exploded on contact.

"They won't bother you anymore," Trunks stated, hoping that what he had done wasn't out of line.

"Thank you, now I know that Mel is going to be safe," Jean said. Melfina snuggled close to Jean, as he kissed her passionately.

~*You don't think that I was wrong, do you Pan?*~ Trunks asked her telepathically.

~*No Trunks, you did it to save your friends in the future, not just to kill something. My grandpa, and my dad would be proud. And I think your dad would be to,*~ Pan told him.

~*Thanks love,*~ Trunks replied.

~*Anytime Trunks-kun*~ she replied.

"What's that in the sky?!" Jim called. Everyone turned to look at what Jim was seeing. Trunks and Pan gasped at the site.

"It's the wormhole!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Well, you guys better get going," Jean said.

"Thank you for being so kind to us," Pan said.

"No thank you for saving our lives," Jean replied.

"Good luck to all of you in the future," Trunks replied, as he released the ship from its capsule.

"Good luck to the both of you!" Melfina called. Trunks and Pan waved goodbye as they entered the ship. Trunks and Pan buckled up, and Trunks raced off for the wormhole. He entered the wormhole, and it disappeared from Jean and the other's site.

AN: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think.

****

Also, I would like your opinions on where Trunks and Pan should go next. It can be anywhere really, not necessarily just anime. Please tell me what you think in your review.

Thanks for reading. Later! 


	5. This Doesn't Look Like Home Trunks

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and any other animes.

AN: Thanks for all suggestions, they really helped. Now the world that I have chosen to send them to next is...drum roll please.... X-Men Evolution! So enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!

Dragon Ball Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 5: This Doesn't Look Like Home Trunks

"How long before we are out of the wormhole?" Pan asked.

"About two hours," Trunks replied.

"I think I'm going to miss my new friends, but it's going to be good to get home," Pan said.

"Yea," Trunks said, as he put the ship on autopilot and stood up. He pulled her close and kissed her hungrily.

"Someone's feisty today," Pan said.

"Aren't I always?" Trunks asked, as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"So you think that you can just take my clothes off, and have me anytime you want huh?" Pan asked.

"You can stop me anytime," Trunks replied, as he began to nibble at her neck.

"Mmm...I think I'll join you," she replied, as she took his shirt off. Trunks pushed her pants to the ground and lifted her into his arms. Pan wrapped her legs around his waist, and resumed kissing him with wanton. Trunks and Pan made their way to the bed, and made love.

Afterwards, they showered and got ready to arrive home. Trunks took the helm once again, turning on the manual power.

"Buckle up Panny, we're going to be landing," Trunks said. Pan did so, and Trunks took the ship out of the wormhole. Trunks put the ship down, and shut the engines off.

~*~*~*

The students of the Xavier institute scattered as they saw the ship landing in the yard. They couldn't help but think that it had something to do with Magneto. Professor Xavier, Scott, Jean, Logan, and Storm approached the ship. Logan and Scott were prepared to fight and blast whatever came out of the ship.

~*~*~*

"Trunks, this doesn't look like home," Pan said.

"I know, man I wish I knew what was causing these wormholes. Maybe then, we could find the correct one," Trunks said.

"Well, let's go try to explain this," Pan said. Trunks nodded and took her hand as they exited the ship.

~*~*~*

Trunks and Pan exited, and saw that a large group of people was waiting for them.

"Stop right there," Logan threatened.

"Please, we don't mean any harm," Trunks said.

"How do we know that you don't work for Magneto?!" Scott yelled.

"Who is Magneto? Look, we aren't even from this time. If you'd let us explain, we could clear this up," Pan said. Scott and Logan looked to the Professor for his approval.

"I believe they are telling the truth. They are indeed not from our world. Please, let us go inside, and you can tell us whom you are," the professor said. Trunks nodded and started to follow them in, when Pan tapped his shoulder and pointed at the ship.

"Oh yea, sorry bout landing in your yard," Trunks replied, as he pushed a button and capsulated the ship. Everyone, but Trunks and Pan stared in amazement.

"We'll explain that too," Trunks replied, as he and Pan followed the Professor and his students into the Xavier mansion.

~*~*~*

"So tell us who you are?" Xavier asked.

"My name is Trunks Briefs, and this is my wife Pan. We are from a different dimension. It all started when my mother built us the ship you saw. We were going to take our honeymoon in space. Well, just outside of Jupiter, a dimensional wormhole appeared, and we were sucked into a different dimension. We spent some time in this other dimension, when finally another wormhole appeared. We entered it, and now we're here," Trunks explained.

"My name is Professor Xavier. These are my students: Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Evan. This is Logan and Storm, who act as mentors to the students. This is a home for mutants, which are those with special inhuman abilities," the professor explained.

"Special abilities? You mean like powers?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, why do you asked?" the professor replied.

"Pan and I aren't exactly completely human," Trunks said.

"So you have special powers as well?" Xavier asked.

"We're part of a warrior race known as the saiyans," Trunks began, as he told the story.

"Well, that is quite a story. Maybe while you are here, you can assist Logan in training some of the students. Ki abilities are very similar to some of their powers," Xavier said.

"Yea, I'd like to have a little match with one of you myself," Logan said.

"You're on," Trunks replied.

"The rest of you should be getting to school. If you'd two like to eat, we can get something for you," Xavier said.

"Thanks, but let us help with the food," Trunks said.

"No, it's all right," Xavier said.

"No really, that's another thing about saiyans, are appetites are enormous," Trunks said.

"Very well, if you insist," Xavier said.

Scott and the others went to school, but their curiosity drove them crazy the whole day.

After Trunks and Pan had devoured a large meal, Logan led them down to the training area. He himself was curious to see what these two could do.

AN: Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be out soon! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later!


	6. Logan vs Trunks

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or X-Men Evolution.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 6, Enjoy and please review!

Dragon Ball Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 6: Logan vs. Trunks

Professor Xavier, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, Storm, and Kurt gathered in the training area, waiting for the spar between Trunks and Logan to begin. Pan stood proudly with them, her arms crossed over her chest.

Logan started the attack, and bounded for Trunks. Logan swiped at Trunks blurred and punched Logan in the back. Logan became startled by his speed, but didn't show it. He kept at Trunks, but found himself shadowboxing.

"Okay, so you're fast, but are you going to fight me, or not?" Logan asked.

"Oh, okay, are we starting now?" Trunks asked. Logan growled. He swiped his claws at Trunks again, and this time Trunks caught the sharp claws with his bare hands. Logan's eyes widened, when he saw that Trunks' skin was not pierced in the least bit.

Trunks blocked his hand away and did a drop spin kick, knocking Logan off his feet. Trunks offered his hand out to Logan, and he accepted.

"That was a great spar kid, you're a piece of work," Logan said.

"Thanks, you're damn good yourself," Trunks replied.

"Can you really teach us to use this ki your talking about?" Scott asked.

"Sure, it will take a little time, but all of you should be able to," Pan said.

"That's great, say why don't you both come to with us to the game tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, Jean's playing," Kitty said.

Trunks and Pan exchanged glances and agreed that it would be fun to do something normal for a change.

After dinner, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan, Rogue, Trunks, and Pan went to the stadium for the soccer game. As they watched Jean play, conversations were sparked.

"I know you two are married, but you don't seem any older than we do," Kitty said.

"Well, we're not really. Trunks is 23 and I'm 20," Pan said.

"You two don't look that old," Scott said.

"Saiyans often look younger than they really are," Trunks replied. Suddenly, they all cheered when Jean made a goal. Pan saw how Scott was hurt when Jean waved to another boy in the stands.

"You really like her, don't you?" Pan asked quietly.

"Yea, but she couldn't be more disinterested," Scott replied.

"Well, I have an idea that might help," Pan said.

~*Panny, you and your matchmaking,*~ Trunks chided.

~*Oh pipe down Tru, they should be together. I've spent most of my life fighting, and I'm going to spend the rest making people happy,*~ Pan replied.

~*Are you going to make me happy tonight*~ Trunks asked her seductively.

~*You have a one-track mind,*~ Pan scolded. Trunks smirked.

~*So do you,*~ Trunks replied. Pan shook him out of her head and continued her conversation with Scott.

"Well, it's great hanging out with all of you. But Trunks and I would like to do something as a couple, but we need another couple to show us around. Get my drift?" Pan said.

"Do you think that will work?" Scott asked.

"It will if I ask her," Pan replied. Scott looked skeptical.

"Don't worry, Panny never takes no for an answer," Trunks told Scott. Scott chuckled.

~*~*~*

"Who are you exactly?" Magneto himself asked the creature before him.

"My identity is not important at the moment. I am after the two strangers staying with Professor Xavier," the creature said.

"Yes I am aware of them. Who are they?" Magneto asked.

"They are the ones responsible for my defeat. And I wish to repay them. If you were to help me, I would help you defeat your nemesis," the creature said.

"What do you want me to do?" Magneto asked.

"I have been creating wormholes, but I cannot control where they go," the creature said.

"So you need me to do this?" Magneto said.

"Yes, I have a few more locations I wish for them to visit. But the final location will be where they meet their end. And then you may dispose of your nemeses as well. Others from the last dimension these two visited have joined with me as well. Together, we can eliminate those that defy us in all dimensions alike," the creature said.

"I like your proposition," Magneto replied, as he began work on controlling the wormholes.

~*~*~*

"That was a great game Jean," Pan said, catching up to her.

"Thanks Pan," Jean replied.

"I was wondering if maybe, you know you and Scott could show Trunks and I around the town some night?" Pan asked. Jean froze at Scott's name, and felt something flicker inside of her.

"Sure, how's Friday night?" Jean asked.

"That'd be great," Pan said with a smile.

AN: Hope you liked it! Who is this mysterious creature that is after Trunks and Pan? And how will Jean and Scott deal with each other on the double date with Trunks and Pan? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later!


	7. A Night On The Town

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ, but you all know that.

AN: Sorry this took so long, I have been really busy with school and the writer's block bug bit me with this one. But here it is, so enjoy and please leave a review!

Dragon Ball Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 7: A Night on the Town

Pan was really excited. This was going to be the first time that she and Trunks had ever gone out with another couple. They were doing something normal, and Pan loved it.

"You seem excited," Jean said, as she came into the room.

"I am, it's really great to be doing something so...normal!" Pan replied.

"Yea, it will be fun," Jean replied.

"Yea, you've got a real hunk there with Scott. I'd be making a move on him if I were you," Pan said.

"Scott...I don't know. He's just a friend," Jean insisted.

"Is he?" Pan asked simply, before leaving the room and leaving Jean to think.

~*~*~*

"So how long have you been married to Pan?" Scott asked.

"About three months. We were on our honeymoon when we got sucked into the first wormhole," Trunks replied.

"This should be fun tonight, a little normalcy for you and Pan," Scott said.

"Yea, and I'm sure you and Jean will have fun together too," Trunks replied.

"Jean doesn't really want much to do with me," Scott replied.

"I beg to differ," Trunks said, not believing he was participating in Pan's matchmaking.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked.

"Saiyans have a certain sense. You two love each other, now you just have to admit it to each other," Trunks said, as he left the room.

~*~*~*

"Getting in on the matchmaking? Isn't it fun?" Pan said, as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck.

"The only reason I said anything is because it's so blatantly obvious that they love each other. Otherwise, I am staying out of it, and you should too," Trunks replied.

"That's no fun," Pan said with a pout.

"Is this fun?" Trunks said, as he kissed her hungrily.

"Trunks, we have to go. Jean and Scott are waiting," Pan said, while Trunks was busy nibbling at her neck.

"Okay, but you're all mine tonight," Trunks said, with a smirk.

"Yea, except you'll have to fight me for control," Pan replied slyly.

"Ooh a feisty Panny; I like that," Trunks said.

"You haven't seen feisty yet," Pan replied.

~*~*~*

After the movie, Jean and Scott gave Trunks and Pan a tour of their city. The city reminded Trunks of West Capital when he was in the past helping them fight Cell.

"This city is really romantic," Pan mentioned, as she stole a glance at their two companions, who were struggling with words. Pan saw a store and quickly pulled Trunks in with her.

"Let's check this store out Trunks," Pan said, practically dragging her husband into the store and then quickly finding a corner to watch the couple.

"So, the movie was pretty good," Scott said.

"Yea, this has been fun," Jean replied.

"We should do it again? Are you free tomorrow night?" Scott asked.

"Um...actually, I have a date with Duncan," Jean replied.

"Oh...that's ok, maybe another time. I'm kind of tired; can you make sure Trunks and Pan find their way back to the mansion ok?" Scott said.

"Sure, sleep well," Jean replied. Scott nodded and ran off.

~*~*~*

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that!" Pan exclaimed.

"Panny, no more interfering," Trunks said.

"But Trunks..." Pan protested.

"Pan, if they really love each other, then they'll find their way to each other. They don't need our help," Trunks said.

"You're right," Pan replied with a defeated sigh.

"What did you say?" Trunks asked.

"Grr...I said you're right," Pan replied.

"Can I have that one in writing?" Trunks asked playfully.

"Don't press your luck buster, or you can just sleep on the floor tonight," Pan replied.

~*Then I couldn't make love to you*~ Trunks told her.

~*Well, if you're not a good boy, then I won't let you,*~ Pan told him.

"I love you Panny," Trunks said.

"I love you too, ya big lug," Pan replied.

~*~*~*

"Deploy the wormhole. It's time for our friends to go to their next destination," the cold voice said.

"All right, when are you going to reveal your identity to me? And why do you hate these two?" Magneto wondered.

"Because they killed my sister and thought they killed me. But my remains were sucked into a wormhole. Because of my design, I was able to regenerate with time. Then I discovered I had the ability to create these wormholes, so I began watching Trunks and Pan. This is all part of what will be my final revenge on them," the being said.

"So what can I call you?" Magneto asked.

"Seventeen will be just fine," he replied.

~*~*~*

Trunks, Pan, and Jean arrived home, only to find a wormhole over the Institution. Professor Xavier and the other students came out to meet them.

"Looks like it's time for us to go," Trunks said.

"Yes, I am unsure when another one will appear," Xavier said.

"Thank you for everything," Pan said.

"It has been wonderful having you both, good luck to you," Xavier said. Pan hugged Jean.

"I wish I had more time to say goodbye my friend," Pan said.

"That's okay, it's been great knowing you," Jean said.

"Promise me you'll talk to Scott," Pan said. Jean nodded.

Trunks clasped hands with Scott.

"Thanks for everything," Trunks said.

"No thank you," Scott replied.

"Don't worry my friend, Jean will come around. She can't deny her feelings forever," Trunks said. Scott nodded.

The students waved as Trunks and Pan boarded their ship and left through the wormhole. Where they would end up next was unknown to them.

AN: Hope you liked it! Now, I need everyone's opinion on where to send them next, so please leave that in your review, or you can e-mail me too. I also have AIM, my screen name is VioletThunder218. Thanks for reading and please review! Later!


	8. Gotta Catch Em All

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. 

AN: Hello readers! Here's chapter 8 and the next destination is Pokemon! After the Pokemon world, Trunks and Pan will go to their final destination, which is one of my all-time favorite shows, and the final battle will begin. But I'm not revealing that final destination yet, sorry! Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!

DragonBall Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 8: Gotta Catch Em All

"Where in the world are we now?" Pan wondered. 

"I don't know, but this sure isn't home," Trunks replied. 

"Bulma and grandma ChiChi must be worried sick about us," Pan mentioned. 

"Yea, but I promise you that we'll find home soon Panny," Trunks replied. Suddenly, Trunks and Pan heard a disturbance and rushed to see what was happening. 

~*~

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie called. 

"Make it double," James stated.

"To protect the world from devastation," replied Jessie.

"To unite all people within our nation," James stated.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie said. 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said. 

"Jessie!" she called. 

"James!" he stated. 

"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light," Jessie said. 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight," James said. 

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Meowth said. 

"Wobbafet!" Wobbafet said, as it popped out of it pokeball. 

"Get back in your pokeball!" Jessie scolded. Team rocket had just successfully snatched Pikachu. 

"Team rocket! Give back Pikachu!" Ash Ketchum hollered. 

"Sorry twerp, but your little electric mouse belongs to us now," Jessie replied.

~*~

"I think they stole that little boys' pet," Pan said. 

"Yea, but those are some really weird looking pets," Trunks replied. 

"We should probably help them," Pan said. 

"After you," Trunks replied. 

~*~

"Hey witch! I think you took something that doesn't belong to you!" Pan called. 

"Witch?! Why you little pipsqueak!" Jessie yelled. Pan flew up and snatched Pikachu from Jessie's hand and floated back down.

"Here you go kid," Pan said. 

"Uh, thanks, but how did you fly?" Ash wondered. 

"Long story," Pan said. While Jessie was busy throwing a tantrum, Trunks released a flail of wind at their balloon. She sharpness of the breeze perforated the balloon and send team rocket flying. 

"Team rocket's blasting off again!" they called. 

"Thanks, but who are you?" Ash asked. 

"My name is Pan and this is my husband, Trunks," Pan said. 

"I'm Ash, and this is Misty and Brock," Ash said. 

"Where are you two headed?" Brock asked. 

"Well, we're not really from around here," Trunks replied. 

"We're on our way to the next town if you want to come with us," Misty said. 

"Sure, but I have to ask. What are those creatures that you have?" Pan asked. 

"You mean you've never seen a pokemon?" Ash asked. 

"A what-a-mon?" Trunks asked. 

"Boy, you guys really aren't from around here. What planet have you been living on?" Brock asked. 

"Actually, this is going to sound weird, but we're from a different dimension. We can tell you the rest of the story on the way," Pan said. 

~*~*~*

On the way to the next town Trunks talked with Ash and Brock, while Misty and Pan got to know each other. 

"So you're married. Aren't you a little young?" Misty asked. 

"I'm 20 and Trunks is 23, and we've only been married for about three months. But I've loved him since I was about your age. What about you and Ash? You two seem to have eyes for one another," Pan said. 

"Ash and me?! No way, yuck," Misty denied. 

"Denial, very common," Pan said. 

"I do not like Ash," Misty insisted. 

"Okay, okay, we'll drop it," Pan said, with a chuckle. 

~*~

On the way to the next town, Ash and company met up a fellow trainer and Ash challenged him to a battle. It would be the first time Trunks and Pan would see a Pokemon battle. 

"Scyther! I choose you!" the other trainer called. 

"Cyndiquil, I choose you!" Ash called. The pokemon battled, and Cyndiquil won the battle by scorching Scyther with a fire spin attack. 

"Blastoise, go!" the other trainer called. Because of Cyndiquil's weakness against water, Ash called it back and sent out Pikachu. Pikachu won due its advantage. Next, the trainer called out its Golem and Pikachu was defeated. But Ash called out Totodile and won the match. Ash didn't let this battle go to his head, since he knew that this trainer was less experienced than he, and his matches in the Johto League would be much more difficult.

"So you let these pokemon battle for you to gain recognition as a trainer?" Trunks asked, trying to understand. 

"Yes, I am training to become a pokemon master," Ash said. 

"Interesting, where Pan and I come from we're warriors. We don't have such things as Pokemon," Trunks said. 

"They're amazing creatures and cute too," Pan said, as she pet Pikachu. 

"Pikachu," he cooed happily at her touch. 

~*~ 

The group arrived in Violet City and bunked down for the night in the Pokemon center. Little did Trunks and Pan know, tomorrow they would be sent to their final destination and face one of their arch enemies, whom they thought was dead. But this battle would turn into a fight for all dimensions. 

AN: Hope you liked it! I know the journey through the Pokemon world was short, but it's time for the final destination and the final battle. Thanks for reading and I'll try to have chapter 9 out soon! Thanks again, and please leave a review! Later!


	9. Go Zeo

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. 

AN: Okay readers, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. But here's chapter 9. The final destination is to one of my all-time favorite shows: Power Rangers. 

Now, it will be helpful if you are familiar with PR, but it's not totally necessary to read. Trunks and Pan will be arriving during the era of Power Rangers Zeo, which followed season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The current rangers are Katherine(Kat)(pink), Tanya(yellow), Rocky(blue), Adam(green), and Tommy(red). And of course Billy, the former blue morphin ranger, who assists the rangers in the power chamber(ranger headquarters). Primary ranger pairing in this will be Billy/Kat. One final note: This takes place just after Kimberly sends Tommy the dear John letter breaking up with him. 

Now, on with the story!

Dragon Ball Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 9: Go Zeo

Billy Cranston walked into the juice bar after spending all day working in the power chamber. Katherine Hillard caught his eye and smiled at her new boyfriend. Their relationship was only a week old, but the expression of love had been very dramatic. So much had happened in a week. Not only had she discovered her love for Billy, but the rangers had some assistance from two very strange and powerful people. She flashed back to just a week earlier...

~*~*~*

King Mondo's newest monster, Destructobot, was pounding the rangers into the ground. And it wasn't helping that Tommy wasn't his usual self either. Only a week earlier, Kimberly Hart had broken up with him through a letter and shattered his heart. He pushed his feelings back and focused on the battle at hand.

~*~ 

The monster had just received a message from Mondo, telling him to capture one of the rangers. He eyed each of them and his attention focused on the pink ranger that he had just knocked down at his feet. The massive metal monster grabbed the pink ranger by the wrist and hauled her to her feet. 

"Mondo has requested the capture of a ranger and I've chosen you. Say goodbye to your friends," Destructobot said, as he disappeared with Kat. 

"Oh no, poor Kat!" Tanya cried. 

"Come on guys, let's get back to the power chamber," Tommy ordered. 

~*~*~*

"Aye yi yi! Katherine has been captured!" Alpha 5 squeaked. 

"What?!" Billy cried. His emotions began to boil to the surface. He had fallen for the beautiful bearer of the pink zeo powers, but was much too shy to ask her out. The thought of Mondo possibly harming her made him seethe. At that moment, the other four rangers arrived back in the power chamber and immediately they began working on a way to save Katherine. 

"I have managed to make a small window in their shield, but I have some bad news," Alpha reported. 

"What's that Alpha?" Adam asked. 

"Once any of you pass through that window, you will be detected, because of your power signature," Alpha said. 

"But I wouldn't be detected," Billy said. 

"But Billy, it's way too dangerous," Rocky said. 

"I can handle this guys, please let me do this," Billy said seriously. Tommy smiled, knowing how Billy felt about Katherine. 

"Okay, on one condition," Tommy said. Billy looked at him, knowing what he was going to say. 

"Tell her how you feel about her once you get her back," Tommy replied. Billy smiled and nodded. Alpha initiated his teleportation sequence and he was gone in a streak of white. 

~*~

Billy arrived in corridors of Mondo's base. He quickly hid, while some cogs shuffled by. Billy proceeded to search through the cells, until he finally stumbled upon Kat's. She was no longer morphed, but she looked unharmed for the most part. Billy pulled a wielding tool out of his pocket and used it to melt the lock on her cell. The former ranger quietly crept in and knelt down beside her. 

"Kat, can you hear me?" Billy whispered. The girl whimpered and looked up, letting her eyes focus. 

"Billy?" she asked. 

"Shh...it's me. Do you think you can walk?" Billy asked. 

"I'll try," she replied, as she stood up and leaned into him for support. "Billy, you shouldn't be here. You don't have any powers, you could get hurt," Kat said. 

"That's not important. What's important is getting you home," Billy replied. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the brainy former ranger trying to save his little pink friend," Mondo said, as he approached them. 

"Mondo, stay away from us," Billy hissed, as he stood in front of Kat. The pink ranger became quite surprised by this.

'He's so brave. He doesn't even have any powers and all he can think about is protecting me,' she let that thought sink in. She remembered the time they had spent together the previous weekend at the ski lodge, and how much fun they had together. 

'Why am I thinking about him like this? We're just friends,' Kat told herself. 

"So powerless ranger, are you willing to take her place as my prisoner?" Mondo asked, also intrigued by his display. 

"Fine, just let her go unharmed," Billy replied. 

"No Billy! I won't let you do this!" Kat cried. 

~*~*~*

Meanwhile, the other rangers were back out on the battlefield with Destructobot and they were not fairing well. Suddenly, Destructobot exploded in a brilliant display of flames and two figures descended from the sky. 

"What the hell?!" Tommy wondered. 

"It looked like you could use a hand," the male said. 

"Thanks, but who are you?" Adam asked. 

"My name is Trunks and this is my wife Pan. Let's just say we are defenders of our world as well," the lavender haired man said. 

"Your world?" Rocky asked. 

"It's a long story," Pan replied. 

"Why don't you come back to our headquarters and we can introduce ourselves," Tommy suggested. Trunks nodded and soon all six of them teleported away. 

~*~*~*

"Whoa, that was some trip!" Pan said. The four rangers demorphed. 

"I'm Tommy, and this is Adam, Rocky, and Tanya," Tommy introduced. "Zordon, have you heard from Billy?" Adam asked. 

"I'm afraid Billy has been discovered, but Alpha is trying to get a lock on Billy and Katherine as we speak," Zordon said. 

While they waited, Zordon and Alpha introduced themselves, and Tommy explained their situation.

~*~*~*

"Yer majesty, two mysterious new comers have single-handedly taken out the Destructobot," Klank reported. The machine king turned his attention away from the two humans to his right hand man. 

"How is that possible? Who are these people?" Mondo demanded. 

"I do not know sire, they teleported away with the rangers," Klank replied. While Mondo's attention was away from them, Billy took Kat's hand, and began to creep through the open cell. 

"Hold it there ranger!" Klank yelled. 

"Run Kat!" Billy called, as he pushed her along in front of him. Klank fired a laser gun and caught Billy in the bicep. He cried out momentarily, but kept running. Kat recognized this part of the palace from the time she had spent with Rita and Zedd. She quickly pulled Billy into a room and opened a secret hatch in the corner of the room. They quickly ducked in and the place revealed itself to be small, makeshift quarters. 

"Don't worry, Mondo probably doesn't know about this place. This is where Rita kept me when I was under her control," Kat said. 

"Rita sure knew luxury," Billy said sarcastically. Kat giggled, as she came over to look at his wound. 

"It's nothing Kat, just a flesh wound," Billy said. Kat examined the charred wound and eyed him seriously. 

"I need to wrap it up and since we don't have anything here, I'm going to need to tear up your flannel. Billy carefully shrugged his arms out of his flannel, leaving him in a black tank top. 

'Oh my,' Kat thought to herself, as she stared at his obviously well built chest and arms. Kat shook herself out of the reverie and began to tear off a strip of the flannel. She dressed his wound the best she could, while Billy never took his eyes off her. 

'God, she's so beautiful,' Billy thought. She finished and looked up at him, realizing that their faces were only inches apart. He leaned in and kissed her. Kat's arms flew around his neck, deepening the kiss, which she toyed with the hairs on the back of his neck. Billy's hands were now on her back, moving up and tangling in her silken blonde locks. The need for air was the thing that broke their kiss. Both their faces flushed, but they smiled at each other. 

"I finally work up the nerve to kiss you and it has to be in Mondo's palace," Billy joked. 

"Let's find a way out of here and I'll let you kiss me some more," Kat replied, with a smile. 

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get back," Billy said, knowing their friends would be all over them with questions. Billy opened the secret hatch only an inch and peered out. The coast looked clear, and he pushed it open the rest of the way. He hopped out and then helped Kat out. 

"Stop there rangers!" Klank yelled, as he deployed the cogs. 

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink!" Kat called, as she morphed. 

"Stay back Billy, you could get hurt!" Kat called. 

"Sorry Kat, can't let you fight alone," Billy replied, as he side-kicked one of the metal menaces. 

"Stubborn," Kat mumbled, as she too, began to fight.

~*~*~*

"Aye yi yi! Kat is morphed! I'm picking up her signature and Billy's too!" Alpha exclaimed. 

"Alpha, you must teleport them out now, before Mondo realizes the window is open," Zordon said. 

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said, as he initiated the teleportation. Within seconds, Kat and Billy appeared in the power chamber. 

"Alpha, you are a lifesaver," Billy said. 

"Yes, thank you Alpha. Billy insisted on fighting and he could have been hurt," Kat said. 

"I'm fine Katherine, I couldn't let you fight alone," Billy replied. 

"I love you Billy," Kat said, not being able to wait any longer. 

"I love you too Kat," Billy replied. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and the others began to clap. The two new lovers broke the kiss and greeted their friends and Tommy introduced the newcomers. 

"Guys, this is Trunks and his wife Pan," Tommy explained as they introduced themselves. 

"Here, eat this, your arm could use it," Trunks said, as he handed Billy a white bean. 

"What is it?" Billy asked. 

"Trust me, just eat it," Trunks replied. Billy shrugged and ate the bean. 

"Oh my gosh!" Billy said, as he watched his arm heal before his eyes. His muscles didn't ache anymore and his cuts and bruises were gone as well. 

"What was that?" Kat asked. 

"It's called a senzu bean. It heals wounds. Being warriors, Panny and I never leave home without them," Trunks replied. 

"We are getting low though," Pan replied. 

"Perhaps if you let me look at one, I can examine it and possibly replicate it," Billy said, knowing that this would be very useful for the rangers. 

"You could do that?" Trunks asked. 

"Billy's a genius," Tanya replied. 

"Maybe you could help us locate the necessary coordinates to finally get home," Pan suggested. 

"If anyone can, it's Billy," Tommy replied. Trunks continued by explaining the wormholes to Billy. The group teleported to the zord hanger, where Trunks showed Billy his ship. Billy was amazed by Trunks' capsule technology and even more so by the technology of the ship. 

"This is amazing," Billy said, as he fidgeted with the controls.

"Thanks, you and my mom would get along great," Trunks said. 

"She built this?" Billy asked.

"Yep," Trunks replied. It was agreed that Billy would work with Trunks and Pan during the day, while the others were in school. 

~*~*~*

Kat was brought back from the memory, as Billy sat down at the table, followed by Trunks and Pan. 

"How was your day?" Kat asked, as she pecked him on the lips. 

"Great, I think I've almost found the coordinates," Billy replied. 

"That's wonderful, but we will miss you guys," Kat said. She and Pan had become fast friends and Trunks and Billy had as well. 

"Billy says that he might be able to stabilize the wormholes. That way we could visit and maybe you guys could visit us," Trunks said. 

"That's wonderful. I'm sure as soon as you guys leave, Mondo will be back to his old self," Kat said, referring to the fact that Mondo hadn't attacked in the last week. But none of them knew exactly why the machine king had not attacked. 

~*~*~*

"Is everything in place for the attack?" Android 17 asked.

"Yes it is, our adversaries will be arriving soon thanks to the wormholes," Magneto said. 

"All I care about is destroying the power rangers," Mondo ranted. 

"We'll destroy them all, and then I will have that boy's Pikachu. He will no longer hinder my plans for dominating my world," Giovanni said. 

"And Jean Starwind will finally meet his end as well," Ron McDougal said. 

"Good, we attack at dusk," 17 replied, as he clenched his fist in anger. He had become much stronger in his regeneration and he would put an end to the saiyans. 

AN: Hope you liked it! The next chapter is the battle royale! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	10. Worlds Unite

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Power Rangers, Pokemon, X-Men Evolution, and Outlaw Star.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!

DragonBall Dilemma 2: Different Worlds

Chapter 10: Worlds Unite

The alarm in the power chamber began blaring.

"Aye yi yi, what's going on Zordon?" Alpha squeaked.

"Contact the rangers and their friends immediately," Zordon ordered.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha obeyed. A few minutes later, the five zeos, Billy, Trunks, and Pan teleported into the power chamber.

"What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"We have a serious situation, observe the viewing globe," Zordon said. The eight young people turned to the viewing screen. Before them stood many villains, but the rangers only recognized Mondo and his consorts. But Trunks and Pan recognized everyone else.

"My sensors are detecting the openings of many wormholes," Zordon spoke.

"Do you guys know who any of those people are?" Adam asked.

"Trunks, is that who I think it is?" Pan wondered.

"The dark haired man in the center is supposed to be dead. He is known as Android 17, and he and his sister were responsible for twenty years of destruction and devastation upon our world. He and his sister are also responsible for the deaths of my father, Pan's father and mother, and many close friends," Trunks explained angrily.

"But Trunks, we destroyed him! How is he still alive?! And what is he doing with all those other villains?" Pan asked.

"My guess is that seventeen is responsible for the wormholes. And it looks like he got some help. Those others are the villains from the other worlds we visited before this one. I'm sure some of our friends that we met will be arriving through those wormholes," Trunks said.

"We should get out there," Tommy said.

"I'll see if I can get control of the wormholes," Billy said, knowing he couldn't go out there with them.

"Good idea Billy," Trunks replied. Billy walked over to Kat and gave her a long, hard kiss.

"Please promise that you'll be careful out there," Billy said.

"I promise," Kat replied, knowing that it was tearing him up that he couldn't be by her side in the fight. They broke apart and the rangers prepared to morph. Trunks put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you may not have morphing powers, but you have the power inside you, just remember that," Trunks said, as he and Pan prepared to teleport.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink!" Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow!" Tanya called.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green!" Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger 5-Red!" Tommy called. The seven fighters teleported to the park to do battle, while Billy took care of things on his front.

~*~*~*

"Look! It's Trunks and Pan!" Jim called.

"What the heck is going on?" Jean Starwind asked.

"Who are the costumed fighters that are with them?" Suzuka wondered.

"I don't know, but the McDougal brothers are definitely behind this," Aisha growled.

~*~

"Ouch!" Ash Ketchum said, as he stood up.

"Where are we?" Brock asked.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu babbled.

"Look Ash! It's Trunks and Pan!" Misty called.

"Hey James, look! What's the boss doing here?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know Jess," James replied.

"What I want to know is, where in the heck are we?" Meowth complained.

~*~*~*

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Logan said sarcastically.

"Where are we and what is Magneto doing here?" Scott wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, but it's Trunks and Pan!" Jean pointed. The people from different worlds gathered together around Trunks and Pan.

"We don't have much time to explain, but adversaries from each of our world's have joined together to destroy us. Only together can we defeat them and put things back the way they should be.

The forces of evil attacked the forces of good, and the battle of the century began.

~*~*~*

"I've got it! I've got control!" Billy exclaimed.

"Aye yi yi, good work Billy," Alpha replied. Billy attached a computer chip to the computer and engaged it.

"This chip will allow me to control the wormholes. Once the villains have been defeated, I can put everyone back where they're supposed to be," Billy said, as he looked up to watch the battle. What he saw horrified him.

~*~*~*

Seventeen was much stronger than he had ever been. He put Trunks out of commission for the minute and Pan was handling Magneto. Seventeen was now battling the rangers and they were losing fast. He delivered a large blast, which cancelled their morphing and left them unmorphed.

"Tommy, what are we going to do?" Kat asked. Suddenly, Seventeen picked Kat up.

"You're sugar sweet, maybe I'll have some fun with you before I kill you," Seventeen said seductively. Kat screamed and tried to get away, but his grip was like a vice.

~*~*~*

Billy seethed angrily, as he watched the monster touch her. He was tired of watching his friends fight and not be able to help. But this particular monster had gone too far; he was done watching.

'I know you may not have morphing powers, but the power is inside of you. Remember that,'

Trunks' words echoed inside of Billy's head. He closed his eyes and tapped into something that he thought was gone. But this power truly never left.

"Ninja Ranger Power, now!" Billy called, as he transformed into the blue ninja. He looked at his hands in amazement, as he thought the ninja powers were lost with the power coins. But none of them ever lost the power, they just had to remember how to use the eternal power. Before Alpha or Zordon could protest, Billy teleported to the battle site.

~*~*~*

"Please, just let me go," Kat pleaded, as his hands ran over her body.

"I don't think so precious," Seventeen taunted.

"She said let her go!" a voice called, as a blue blur knocked Seventeen off his feet. The blue ninja caught Katherine in his arms.

"Billy?" Kat asked. He removed his hood and revealed himself to her.

"But how?" Kat asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure," Billy replied.

"You made a terrible mistake," Seventeen growled.

"No you made the mistake android. You should have stayed dead, but this time, I'm going to make sure that you do!" Trunks said, as he flared his ki and transformed into super saiyan level 2

"Super Final Flash!" Trunks called, as he fired a monstrous attack at Seventeen. The android's eyes became wide with fear as he realized that he couldn't survive an attack of such magnitude.

The attack ripped Seventeen apart, this time, making sure that he would never come back.

"Alpha, open the wormholes now," Billy ordered. Three wormholes opened, sucking Magneto, the McDougal brothers, and Giovanni and team rocket back into their respective worlds. The other three groups followed and the wormholes closed.

"You did it Trunks!" Pan said.

"I beat Seventeen, but Billy got control of the wormholes," Trunks said.

"Something tells me that Billy could really care right now," Pan said, as she pointed at Billy and Kat, who were locked in a deep kiss.

~*~*~*

A few days later, Trunks and Pan were getting ready to finally return home. Trunks had asked Billy to come with them for a while and maybe help restore technology to their world. But Billy didn't want to leave Kat and Trunks respected that, knowing how hard it was to be away from the girl you loved.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Trunks said.

"Yeah, but we can visit sometime," Billy replied.

"It's been great having you guys around," Tommy said.

"It's been fun here for us too," Trunks replied.

"Billy, why haven't you packed?" Kat asked.

"I'm not going with them Kat, I want to stay with you," Billy said.

"Hmm...that's a shame since I am going," Kat said.

"What?" Billy wondered.

"Billy, it's always been your dream to other worlds. And it sounds like this one really needs your expertise. So we're going and I'm coming with you. I can finish school in Trunks and Pan's world and be with you," Kat said.

"That's great Kat, but what about the pink powers?" Billy asked.

"That's what best friends are for," Aisha Campbell said, as she made her entrance.

"Aisha? But you were in Africa," Billy replied.

"Well, I'm back and ready to wear pink," Aisha replied, as Kat handed her the zeonizers. Aisha and Tanya both hugged her fiercely.

"Well be back," Kat assured them.

"Take care of yourselves," Adam said, as he hugged them both.

"We'll miss you guys," Rocky said.

"Come back and visit soon," Tommy said. Billy, Kat, Trunks, and Pan waved goodbye and boarded the ship.

The ship entered the wormhole and returned to correct world with its two original passengers and two new comers.

AN: Well, that's the end of Dragon Ball Dilemma 2: Different Worlds. But I have decided to do a third story, which will involve Billy and Kat and Trunks and Pan. I'm not sure when it will be up, but it should be sometime this summer, so look for that. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


End file.
